Chakra, Needles and Concern
by Izi Seishyun
Summary: One year passed since the Chûnin exam. With a new one approaching, Lee and Sakura have different concerns on it. And new challenges in prospect. K for security. Part of the Reports saga, but it can be read on its own. LeeSaku implied.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one. Training stings.**

Tenth training ground. Just the single, expected-for shinobi training, on his own since his sensei was away in a mission near the Sand country and wouldn't be back in the following week. No pauses were allowed, no distractions, no timeouts to rest: practice and yet again practice, a routine which had mouldered his slender frame into something with such inner power that is was rather fearsome. Not just that, but also his grits, his spirit doubled his physical strength to outstanding levels.

His suit seemed to blend with its surroundings, the only non-matching element being the whiteish bandages that wrapped his forearms, that red headband tied to his waist and the strange-looking, orangeish-yellow leg protectors. Always there, most of times on his own, as the sun began to slip away behind the mighty faces of the four Hokage, standing tall and vigilant over Konoha.

_- Kuso-o!_

The young Genin gritted his teeth. He had been practicing a new way of strengthening his legs by pushing up a huge log with his feet upwards. Upside down, his chest and hands glued to the floor, supporting his body, he was steadily reaching the prefixed five hundred training repetitions. He was in pushup number threehundred and seventynine when the log slipped, causing him to sway sidewards and fall into a very thorny ironweed (_**Konoha Thunbergii) **_bush.

The pain was ever so acute, given the pressure the log exerted against his leg, causing him to yell. Any other genin would have tried to crawl or find a way through with a Ninpo technique, but this was Rock Lee, and you couldn't ask him that. Besides, training had to go on.

"Think as a chûnin would do... getting out with the slightest damage and noise... Think, do not act as a bâka" His thoughts had not changed: still a genin, but longing to become a chûnin. "What would you do if you are stuck like this... and you have to protect someone precious to you?"

His eyes filled with shades of pink. He closed his eyes, and when he opened threm again, there was only green around him. Trees, grass, leaves.

"_If I catch those twenty leaves before they touch the floor..."_

"What if I have to be in that situation again? Think... think..."

He twisted around, his hands bleeding from the thorns, but he couldn't reach his shuriken thighband, nor his backpouch, so cutting it with a kunai or shuriken was out of question.

- Kai!

A second later, his trademark shout pierced the air as he did threw the log off his body, having opened the first gate to do so. Alas, he had to curl over himself, panting: his leg tickled in pain, and, as he looked down, there was even worse...

It would take a while, but never mind: no one was around, so who could possibly see him?

- Is that you, Lee-san?

Lee's face sported two bright red circles, his eyes growing like saucers. Not now! Not... _her_!

He tried his best to turn and conceal the disaster, but he was caught in the thorns, and if he moved in any direction it would only make matters worse. Breaking into a sweat, he heard Sakura Haruno's footsteps coming closer.

- Sakura-san, please do not come any closer! – he urged, trying not to sound panicky. The footsteps stopped, but suddenly they became hastier, until the pink-haired Genin's face, a kunai in her right hand, appeared into view.

- Lee-san, what's wrong? Oh my, you are hurt!

Lee's blushing was so intense he could easily have roasted a Korean barbecue on it. He pulled out his head

- I-I am okay, Sakura-san! Please do not come any closer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. The "C" word**

Even if Lee protested that he was OK, Sakura had decided he was not. Her hand reached for the Thunbergii's root and pulled it up.

And then, she gasped. Lee was holding his leg, the injured leg which almost had ended his Shinobi dreams, bravely with one hand. He was a mess – the usual cuts and bruises from the thorns, what felt like overstretched thigh muscles and a sore ankle. But if truth is to be said, the worse part was that...

...Lee's jumpsuit had ripped from mid-waist up to the end of the leg. That was the disaster he was hoping to conceal from Sakura. He sat back, eyes closed, face-over blush and tightened-up mouth from the shame he felt.

Sakura suppressed a laugh. She could understand his shame, but he looked way too sweet like that. Lee tried to protest, but the medical kunoichi pulled off the weights and began to heal the chakra patterns of his overstrained muscles.

- Don't move. Does your leg hurt?

- No... Only... – Lee's mouth twitched, just as if he was to say something horrible. He swallowed loudly, then looked upwards, clenched his fist and screamed out loud...

- Only my manly pride is hurting!

Sakura lowered her head to conceal a smile under her long fringe. Her hand reached for her back pouch and she took out a small bag. It carried diverse kinds of threads and needles, allways in handy for emergency stitches when chakra levels went low. She took out one of each and left them over her skirt, pinched her finger slightly with the tip to make sure it worked and then, slowly, passed the thread by the needle hole. Lee gasped and made a move, but his legs didn't obey.

- Sorry, Lee-san, but I know from Tsunade-sama you're a very bad patient. – She laughed in a happy, overt way – I performed a chakra binding on your legs when I started to heal you, to keep you in place. Ino's idea, mind you. Don't worry, I'll be done in a minute.

Sakura took hold of the ripped-up suit and kept her eyes focused in the sewing. But her mind wandered on the talk she had been prepared to engage in. She eyed him with the corner of an eye: Lee kept still, his fists clenched, in a somehow stubborn-like pose that reminded her...

_- You fell for it! _

Sakura sighed. Everything had started like that. Lee's ordeal to Hell and back, with all the midway stations you could ask for in between. She had been around Godaime's files and read about incredible cases she had attended. But she knew Tsunade-sama kept Lee's file within hand's reach. She never spoke about it, her masterpiece in medicine, if not with Shizune or herself, but she often voiced her concern that Gai was overexerting him back into the path of risk.

_- Gai-sempai has nothing to do with it_! – Sakura could hear Shizune's protest just as if she was in Godaime's office. Then, her own.

_- He just promised to coach him until he dies, but I bet Lee-san would train hard even if he's not near! Training and polishing his skills, it's part of his nindo, and I can understand him _– her voice grew softer –_ because that's the same reason I asked you to train me, Tsunade-sama._

As she progressed to mid-thigh, Sakura decided it was time to speak.

- Lee-san, maybe it's not the way I intended to, but I had to talk with you.

Lee's face reflected his awe almost inmediatly.

- What is it, Sakura-san?

- I heard from Gai sensei – Lee's face lit like a candle upon hearing his mentor's name – that you're about to enter the _Chuunin exams_ again...

Sakura clamped her hand over her lips: Lee's head sank and his fists started shaking.

That was it. She had said the "C" word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**** A bond made of resolve. **

Kakashi's words banged from inside her head: _"Sakura, if you're going to talk about the exams with Lee, don't be too straight-forward. No one has mentioned the exams before him since his surgery. Speak with caution"_

Damning herself for her reckless way of starting the conversation, she broke into a cough to call away attention.

- So you knew it- Lee's voice sounded a bit odd. Tension was ebbing from every syllable, from his balled-up fists as well, even though his trembling had subsided, and Sakura felt a surge of guilt raising in her stomach pit.

She remembered the excruciating sight he was, limping around Konoha with his crutch under the armpit, his eyes shallow and empty, with the unhealthy undershadows caused by insomnia. And she remembered, too, Lee lying senseless on the grass of the Forest of Death, after the eardrum beating that Sound nin gave him... when he tried to protect her.

- Uh-huh. Lee-san, I'm sorry I said that, I...

- It is okay, Sakura-san. - Sakura could not remember seeing a braver smile in his face before. In fact, smiling like that he looked reassuring, confident, ever so alike to Maito Gai. - It was me who vowed to protect you, you do not need to protect me back. –

_- Lee-san is being beaten around, but he's still smiling..._

Sure. Sakura knew better. Lee was not one to be scared so easily, after all, he just met the worst match-up at that time, but he fighted a man's battle back then, and he had grown steadily stronger. As she had.

- Sakura-san, this time around I have to pass this exam. Neji is a Jounin now and I cannot be left behind. More importantly, I have to fight and win with the lowest amount of damage possible. If I lose my life, Gai sensei... he would lose his life too.

Sakura thought that Lee looked adult, much more than ever before. It surely was a weight, having all those promises over his back, but they gave him responsibility. He was no longer fighting just for the sake of his dream, for a smile in Gai sensei's face, but also for a promise which involved the life of someone who was as dear to him as a father.

- Anyway, if something nasty happens in your fight, Lee-san – Sakura remarked, her eyes fixed over the needle – this time around I'd be able to do more than just watch.

Lee's eyes widened. Did she mean what he thought she meant?

- You see, last time you fought, I wasn't able to use chakra to heal. I've been training my medical skills just as you train your taijutsu, so I feel I can be of help if something happens. – she cut the thread with her teeth and inserted a new piece into the needle – I am prepared for the worst, yet hope for the best... but I really hope I won't need to use my skills on you...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****four. They got stronger, she got wiser**.

With that final phrase, Sakura tied a knot and cut the final string. She could picture the different expressions in Lee's eyes without looking back at him, given she had seen a lot of him in the hospital, and in recent missions. Which one would be his expression right now? Those round eyes of his... what was it? She had called him something on his looks before...

_- You're such a weirdo!_

Oh, yeah, the old Sakura speaking. The one which divided the world into cute + cool and weird + dropouts. Namely, those like Uchiha Sasuke and those like Rock Lee.

She was so foolishly in love with Sasuke-kun back then... her heart told her her apprehension and worry were signs that it had not subsided over the past years. Sasuke was as alive in her heart as in the years before, he had never left her thoughts and concerns. She wasn't sure of her love anymore, although she felt a twinge of anxiety every time she thought about him. He hated and despised her, while cutting through life as a heated knife on butter... he did everything in a seemingly effortless way only geniouses are able to achieve.

She acknowledged his growth, staring from behind his back. The loner Uchiha grew stronger every moment she watched him, but yet never was satisfied with his power. He wanted more.

Just as Lee-san...

Only that Lee had worked hard to achieve such a high level, with nothing but his limbs and boiling will. No Kekken Genkais or family abilities, no ninjutsu or genjutsu. "No talent to begin with" Yes, Maito Gai had said that. And still, understandably, Lee was as eager to be stronger as Sasuke had been. Yet gentler, more respectful. In a word, different.

She could follow his growth steadily, and feel reassured by it. As she spent time around searching for roots and leaves for medical purposes, she often crossed Lee in training on her way out or back. It was a very step by step process, and still she'd be able to admire it as the masterpiece of a genious: a different one, of course, than Sasuke. But she had came to realize that Lee's quest was far more valuable. That was how she had begun to see him as the chevaleresque, sensible shinobi he kept under his awkward appearance.

He didn't want power for the sake of it, to satisfy a vengeance like Sasuke or to fulfill a destiny, as had Neji. He wanted it to feel useful, after years of being shunned away for his dismal abilities in the academy. He longed to pay back the trust he had received from his comrades, to be able to fulfill his promise to Gai-sensei, and his personal guardian vow.

Now that was a wholesome Nindo. As his sensei put it, one worth working for.

She picked up the sewing instruments and as she raised her eyes, she realized Lee was staring ar her with the corner of his wide, round eyes. She looked at him directly. He gave a gasp of surprise and shifted his gaze sidewards.

His bandaged fingers picked the weight restraints from the floor and was about to tie them to his ankles, when Sakura's hand slapped his.

- Lee-san!! Will you listen to what I say?! You shouldn't train with those weights!! L-Last time you almost... you almost quitted being a ninja already... Tsunade-sama went through so much trouble to bring you back to a fit condition... why are you always so eager to push yourself forward, risking so much? – her voice quivered so strongly that Lee gaped at her open-mouthed. She was pretty enraged, but her fury had a lot to do with concern.

A second later, he shut his eyelids, smiling softly, caressing his chin with thumb and index, so reminiscent of his sensei that Sakura's rage vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** five. Blossom, Lotus, Leaf**

- You see, Sakura-san, the lotus is a wonderful flower. It is only open during the day. But it does not mean it is dead by night. Just... resting, so it can bloom again when the sun comes up again.

Both understood the sentence, for Sakura was casting a worried look on Lee's leg.

- The lotus is both patient and quick. Its seed can blossom into a flower even after a century. But put it into its environment: it matures before the week is over.

He reached for his back pouch, and took out a small cone-like object, holding it in his outstreched hand for Sakura to see. Lee gave a small, embarrased chuckle when he took out a conical, ugly object that resembled a crooked root.

- You remember, do you not? What you called me when we first met...

- Oh – Sakura's lip twitched in shame – I thought... I thought you had forgotten...

- Most of times, words do not wound me. And I forget. But those, still, came from you – He massaged absent-mindedly his good knee – I know you do not like me... that you find me weird – Again the ashamed chuckle - It is because I am as weird and patient as this lotus seed. That will blossom one day, I promise.

"One day, I will blossom, Sakura-san. And you will see the real lotus, not the seed anymore. But I know it takes hard work and effort, and I am only in the middle of the way..."

- Gai sensei told me about this in my training. The lotus seed is something amazing to see, and that is what I aim to become.

His voice lowered as if he was afraid to break the sudden silence that came with upcoming dusk Now that he wasn't shouting in enthusiasm, Sakura liked it. It was mature, calm, somewhat soothing. He paused to embed the seed into his pouch, raising his eyes to meet Sakura's.

- This is the second time in the year when the lotus blooms in Konoha. It is the reason why the exam is held twice a year, did you know it? – he paused as Sakura shaked her head - On my past missions, I heard that other countries think of the Lotus as a place which losers have to escape from to become winners. And to do that, the Lotus flower must open, for it is the door that leads to the outside.

Sakura suddenly remembered Lee had the habit of writing things down in a small memo. It hadn't struck her with such force as now.

- It is not only me as a lotus, but also you, Sakura-san, as your name comes to show. – he blushed and looked downwards, but still kept on - I am sure there will be a _Hanami_ in this years' exam, and I will be there to see it. Your name is a flower that symbolizes strength...

He bit his tongue just in time. Another meaning was that it was the flower of love... He might as well say it outloud, for his blushing made Sakura understand what he kept from saying.

Sakura cut out the awkward silence that ensued.

- Lee-san, I'd better be going. I had to pick some roots for Tsunade-sama and I'm awfully late. Thank you for your kindness – she smiled gently, while a thunderstruck expression appeared in Lee's face. – And... well... see you in the exam.

Her eyes... she had been so cruel before the last Chuunin exam. Used as he was to be callen names, he never believed that they were true. But somehow, her calling him "weirdo" and "freak" had hurt him with the weight of Sakura's mental image of him at the time. He knew she meant it, and that he quite looked the part of the weirdo. But now, the concern those big, green eyes gave out struck Lee as profoundly as had Sakura's past disgust.

He tied his weights again and proceeded to pick up the log.

-Not only I failed, I allowed myself to be distracted. I know it was Sakura-san, but... rules are rules... so this means... 2000 kicks to the training post!

The sun was about to set in Konoha. And, as always, his silhouette was the only one to overshadow the full moon. If we do not count another Green Beast, training somewhere in the Sand village.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. Unexpected Aid**

It was a quite concerned Lee that passed into Room 301 for the written exam. The aisle was filled with ninja from different countries, and as he looked around, he inmediatly saw many of his fellow Genin. The mode had changed: ninjas grouped into cells of four, according to their village of procedence, and had to choose a team captain. Lee found out he was paired with Kiba, Sakura and TenTen.

The Inuzuka boy was not any pleased: he knew little about his teammates and their fighting styles were far different from his tracking survival custom mode. Akamaru was yapping loudly. TenTen was shaking her head so hard that it seemed her buns were going to dissolve. Lee in her team AND Sakura to boot... she'd better keep tabs on both of them. Only thing, the young Green Beast was trying to avoid eye contact with Sakura

now... weird... but that was Lee in a nutshell.

- I guess I have to go with team captain – bragged Kiba. – I can save your asses in the forest, and no doubt, I can fight better now that I have new skills, isn't it right, Akamaru?

The pup yapped loudly. Sakura looked disheartened at his speech.

- Actually, I would like Lee-san to be team captain. After all, he's the oldest, and I would trust his judgement. – she said simply, making Lee bow and almost bury his nose into his chest.

- You are wrong, Sakura-san – he shook his head, lifting it with his last word. – You have to be the team captain. You train with Tsunade-sama, you know a great deal about strategy, you are strong and also... you know how to avoid a genjutsu. I vote for you. – The shadow of a smile appeared in his lips – Besides, if we strictly follow the age rule, TenTen is older than me...

He could not even complete the phrase with "sorry to say that". Team Gai's resident tomboy hit her teammate's head squarely with a punch, while yelping in displeasure at his clutzy comment. Then, much to her displeasure, lifted her hand

– I agree with Lee. You don't have to be older, but act like it... really! Lee as team captain... kamisama help us – Lee grinned in apology.

Kiba grunted, looking at Sakura. –Decided then, you're the team captain. Don't deceive us!

The pink-haired bowed her head.

- Minna... arigato.

Without further ado, the younger of Konoha's Green Beasts took out a small, round, green medal resembling an envelope seal, and gave it to each of his teammates.

- It may smoke a bit, but I think it might be of use. If you want to send something, just push some chakra on it and it will send me the object back. It is better to pin it at the pant legs, or it will look suspiscious.

That was another of Gai's gifts, it activated some sort of summoning he'd have to use as last resource to pass on his information. As he couldn't do Kuchiyose, this was the only way he'd get his answers.

She raised her eyes to send Lee a wordless thank-you, but his closed eyelids and clenched jaw showed he seemed determined not to meet her gaze.

They sat down as Ibiki, his eyes sweeping around the room, explained the exam.

- Well, let's start with the written exams. This time around, you've got just one question to work in. Your teammates have to get your question and the answer to your team captain.

Lee tightened his mouth corners. How on earth was he supposed to hand out his answer? He gripped the lid of the small flask Gai had given him, and looked around. Kiba was two seats away, on the left. Sakura was right in front of him. TenTen was in front of him, four seats away from Sakura.

- All of you have to get their question answered, plus the replies from your teamates, without getting caught. Any team who suspects another one is passing information around, must talk with the examiners. If it's true and can be proven, the cheating team will be deprived of their Genin status. But if this turns out to be a lie, that fate will fall over the denouncing team. You have to be sure of what you see. Ninjas have to see through deception.

Sakura supressed a gasp. Kiba swallowed. Lee started to feel uneasy and TenTen queasy. An alarm could clear their way, but a false one only put them in trouble.

- You may now turn the papers, you have just one hour.

Lee knew what to do first. Answer the practical question as quickly and accuratedly as possible. It asked a very precise and detailed matter on taijutsu in the five main countries, their major differences and avantages in combat. He set himself to complete the task, diagramming precisely the general characteristics of specific taijutsu in his knowledge. Once he was done, he subtly took off three small pages from his eternal notebook and began to copy what he had wrote.

Now the question was: how was he going to pass on the information to his teammates?

His sensei had given him that flask, mysteriously telling him that might come in handy at the exams, but he gave no other clue. He was about to complete copy number three and try to lift the lid, when he felt something tapping at his knee. He raised it softly... it was a very fluffy and warm something, with a patch of burned fur. He stared blankly, torn between awe and wonder. The squirrel... the squirrel he had saved in the last exam... but what was it doing there?

The small animal stood on its hind legs, over his right knee. Without thinking, Lee sketched something in the paper, held it down while scratching the small animal's head with a finger, while showing it the small green seal. A moment later, the squirrel set off, holding it in its mouth. He perceived Sakura was quite rigid, so it probably meant the squirrel had arrived with its charge. It returned with a piece of paper in its paws.

TenTen's shoulder began to move. She was using her wavering kunai, no doubt. Lee took a similar kunai and held it with the point touching his belt plaque, his hand writing frantically. That kunai reproduced the movements as sounds. "Good move, TenTen, I just hope you could send the message to the others."

Just then, a warm sensation on his knee told him the squirrel was back. He did again the same operation with the little rodent, before he set off on his own accord. This time, TenTen received his answer.

Only Kiba was left. But as the squirrel approached, Akamaru bared his teeth. Too scared to approach, the little rodent simply stood there, ready to flee if the dog chased him.

- Shhh, Akamaru! – warned Kiba. The dog yapped loudly when the Inuzuka boy extended an empty jacket sleeve to take the squirrel in. An examiner made a note.

- What's up with your dog? – asked Kotetsu, smiling.

- He just wants to lift his leg. You know, it's time for his pee, and he was so nervous he couldn't do it before.

- All right. But he is not allowed to get out of the room.

Lee looked down to Akamaru, who nonchalantly sniffed his table's leg.

- Shoo, Akamaru-kun – he whispered.

The dog looked up at him, wagged his tail and lifted his paw. No. Not here, Not...

_Kuso!! Kiba-kunnnn, I'll kill youuuuu!!_

Muttering to himself as for the acid odor in the table, he looked down at the dog and the squirrel. The smaller animal had jumped at his lap again, with a folded paper in its front paws. At that very moment, Kotetsu lifted Akamaru from the floor and put it again in Kiba's lap.

"SO close... I will have to send you again, little one" he thought, striking softly the squirrel's head. It looked up and dropped a piece of paper which was not his...

Then, he heard Kiba's chuckle and Akamaru yapped. He had received his answer. Apparently Akamaru picked it when he scared the squirrel and took it back to Kiba, leaving his paper for the squirrel to take.

"And this one is Kiba-kun's answer then." He sighed. Good gods, that had been hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six. Trust or dare.**

- Time is up. Stop writing! Every member of the team has to give their answers to the examiners, save for the captain.  
Ibiki was smiling deviously, as he saw the groups of genin shifting in their chairs. Nearly half of them had been caught, or tried to denounce others without proof. Among the remaining, there was Sakura's group, Shino's (him, Hinata, Ino and Chouji) and a knot of foreign ninja.   
Still, too many for Ibiki Morino to be pleased.

- Now, the question that really matters. Your captains have to think carefully. Do you trust your teammates' answers as your own?  
There was a silence, broke by someone in the last row.  
- How can I trust an answer I didn't write?  
- And how can you trust a teammate facing the unknown can win? What captain are you, then?

Ibiki looked up, slamming his fist in the table.  
- Any captain that trusts their team's answers as his or her own, hand theit hitai-ate over to me. Any of his or her team who disagree on the choice is free to go, but that means the group fails, regardless of what the captain thinks. Put your grade, your honor at stake if you do trust your group: that is what a _true_ Chûnin must do. 

Murmurs and exclamations swept the hall. Many a sweatdrop ran down faces. Hearts pounded like drums, eyes shifted, some looked rebellious.

At that point, in the last exam, Naruto had slammed his fist in the table and inspired them all to go on.

_DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I WILL NOT RUN! I'LL TAKE IT! __EVEN IF I AM A GENIN FOREVER... I 'LL WILL MYSELF TO BECOME HOKAGE ANYWAY, SO I DON'T CARE! I AM NOT AFRAID!_

But now...

_I follow my unbending words. That's my ninja way._

It was quick. A body rose from a chair, hands behind hair. A fabric rustle signalled a hitai-ate had been taken off. The figure walked towards Ibiki's table and folded it before him, slamming it onto the table, eyes looking into his.

Kiba was smiling, TenTen looked admiringly towards the returning sillhouette. Lee's eyes were shining, nothing short of adoration.

And Sakura sat down. She did not think if it was right or wrong. It was logical, so logical, plus... it had to be done. No longer the weakest link in Team Seven, Haruno Sakura had advanced a great step on her way to become herself, a kunoichi of her own kind. And the first thing was trusting those around her.

Just as Naruto would.

Behind her, Shino followed, pausing enough on his way towards the table to take a look at her. Silently, a handful of captains did the same thing, while others simply turned, rose and left.  
The pink-haired could see her fellow shinobi looked at her with admiration, and she didn't miss the light on two dark, round pupils behind her. Not the narrow, cold, brooding pupils she had wished to set alight, but the eyes of the person who had inspired her to stand up and fight.

The torture pro's voice broke her thoughts.  
- Perfect, we're finally narrowed down. Those who were observant enough noted their questions were tailored to suit their knowledge. If you aplied that principle to all of your teammates, their answers were basics they knew by heart.

Ibiki stared at the group, his devious smile distending his scarred features.  
- Your captain's courage is the group's strength. The trust of the group is the captain's strength. Both are so intertwined and knotted together that they cannot live on their own. Congratulations, you passed the first Chûnin exam.

Sakura bent her neck slowly, turning it to peek at the window. The same image appeared once again in her mind's eye.

-_Sakura-chan!_  
Naruto, the supreme gutsy.  
-_Sakura-san! _  
Lee-san, ever so polite.  
-_Hmph... _  
Sasuke-kun, the avenger.

She addressed mentally her teammates' shadows, and the very solid figure behind her. Which screamed something about her being AMAZING, punched the table in celebration ... and broke it down in pieces...  
- Ah, sorry, Lee! My bad! Forgot to tell ya, Akamaru's piss is acid!  
- You idiot! When are you going to behave? You should learn from Neji, you dobe!

Sakura smiled, returning to her interrupted speech.  
_Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Lee-san, watch out. There's a new Sakura in town. Yosh, minna... it's my back what you'll stare at from now on! _  
-----------------------------------------------------------

Following morning. Third training ground. The remaining groups, sixteen in all, were attentively listening to a brash kunoichi, as her mouth, filled with dango, made her difficult to understand.

- Okay, you maggots. This time we've put up a more difficult task, those of you who were here before will remember...and feel sorry they didn't pass _then_...–  
Anko's voice dripped in dangerous honey. Lee gulped and he could feel TenTen, behind him, shifting restlessly.

- You'll be given either one flask or one scroll, and the task is... to find its match. The flasks are venom or antidote; the scrolls, question or answer. Flask and scroll look quite the same, so there's no use to look closely. You'll have to engage in spying or else, in fighting. The time limit will extend just up to four days, one day less than last time... I for one hate to wait too long.

Perched in several trees around, the ever-present ANBU were looking at the groups. Their assignments were to follow and report on each of the sixty-four remaining ninja, in case there was any Akatsuki interruption or Orochimaru decided to show himself.

Lee's eyes followed Sakura. The Forest of Death was, again, the place of the second exam, yet this time the tower was settled further on the west, on a different route and pathway. He could tell she was dwelling in her thoughts, quite knowing what they were...and decided to say something to calm her down.

- You need not to worry, Sakura-san. Remember I promised you...  
- Oh, Lee-san! We went through this already! Quit the _protecting you_ thing! You're going to damage yourself... Don't protect me anymore, and this means _no more_!  
A short silence ensued. Sakura was startled to hear him doing something close to a whimper, yet, following the sound closely, she found out it was... his chuckling.

- For as long as I can recall – the usually hyper, obnoxious tone settled down to a whisper – I have been told "no" to this, "no" to that. "You cannot", "no way", "you are not". It was always "no" for me. Please forgive me, Sakura-san, if I tell you that now, I am not taking any more "noes". _Sumimasen..._

Sakura followed his retreating back with a newfound admiration. She could barely understand Rock Lee and his vision of the world; it even seemed to her he was living in another. But as for lately, his _twisted_ vision of the world was appealing more and more to her. Why was it? How could she feel so connected to such a _unique_ shinobi?

_Because you know what I feel like. You were weak, you strived to be strong, just as me. You helped me blossom with your promise. Your game has been both truth AND dare, since the very start.. _

And you're right... enough of "noes". For me, as well. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****eight. Why you were here**

- ... what to say! Akamaru has more wits than a human, ain't that so, buddy? – Kiba scratched Akamaru's mane and raised his head just as much to see Sakura descending from a nearby tree. Her hands were closed around a 'question' scroll.

- How're things going, captain? Told you there was nothing wrong there, must've been a mountain cat.

- Tell me, Kiba... – the pink-haired sounded fairly serious, and the wolfish boy settled for what might come. – Why do you want to become a Chûnin?

The Inuzuka scratched his head thoughfully.

- Hell, what a question... In the first place, to test myself. I can't believe I lost to mister pathetic like that. And then, I have my pride... my aim is to become the best in my clan!

- Nice one – TenTen jumped down from another tree, playing idly with a shuriken.

- What about you, TenTen?

- Me? I wanted to prove weapon experts are useful. Not that I have succeeded til now... – her voice was low - my taijutsu is less effective than those of Neji and Lee, I know it is...

- I – I heard you wanted Tsunade-sama to...

- Oh, no way! That was at first... Tsunade-sama is an inspiration... but I can't become a medical kunoichi. My chakra type is different. Besides, with that bâka in my team, I'll pass most of my time mending his wounds...

- Eh... Sakura?

The Haruno girl ignored the question. Lee...

- What about you, Lee-san?

She turned her head towards the southernmost tree, where the green-clad shinobi was perched. Her green orbs swept around in alarm.

- Oh no- TenTen sighed – That hot-head is not here...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lee had ignored completely the conversation his group was holding. His only thought was sparing Sakura another fight. That could only be done by getting to their item as soon as possible and with the less hassle he could.

As soon as he noticed his team settling together for the night, he moved swiftly eastwards. A lot of groups moved in that direction, so his odds of finding one suitable to accomplish his bet was high.

"_This time it is for real. I must bring the answer scroll to Sakura-san, even if I have to battle half the Forest worth of ninja! And if I do not bring back the scroll tonight, then it is two thousands jumps on my hands!"_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- **Holy Kami... where did he go?

- Knowing Lee... straight into some trouble he can't handle.

- He's a pretty good shinobi, why do you two worry so much? – Kiba's smirk grew to fill his whole face – Or is it that... you _fancy_ him?

- EeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEW!! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! He's not-even-remotely-attractive! – TenTen's reaction outbarked Kiba, but he wasn't taken aback..

- Heh, there's no need to bark. You lower that kunai and I lower mine. Deal?

Sakura stood glancing at the scroll, the Inuzuka boy's words echoing in her mind. _ Is it that you fancy him?_ No, no way, absolutely not. She would become a second Tsunade, a free woman with the pain of her loss bouncing inside her soul._ To love someone is to lose your freedom, to fear death takes the loved one away._ Her master had said that romantic love was like that, and she had worked hard to overcome her memories of the previous exam. Her pain, her grief, her loss...

- I'll go. Take care of this.

- You sure? – TenTen catched the flying scroll in her hands. – Last time...

- Last time I was as useful as a butter door. Now I think I can handle this. If I haven't returned in two hours, please secure the scroll and search for us.

- Okie dokie, I know your smell pretty well... but wouldn't it be better if we...

- It's okay. _Your captain's courage is the group's strength. The trust of the group is the captain's strength._ Remember? – Team Gai's kunoichi punched Sakura's shoulder – Don't make us go to search you two.

- Yeah, I hate to cut short a nap. Tell you what, captain, take Akamaru with you, he can track Lee and I can track you both -

The puppy yapped in accordance, jumping on Sakura's shoulder as she swooshed through the trees and out of sight.

------------------------------------------

_Nothing on the left... nothing on the right... the snoring came from a fat mole... there MUST be someone in this place! I cannot allow myself to come back with empty hands! _

_Sakura-san will be so upset she will call me Ugly Brows forever!!_

A lovesick Genin was sweeping the area, rubbing his fists. His eagerness to fight had prompted him to thrash apart a raccoon lair (and then excuse himself with the very angry animal) thinking it was an enemy, and then waking up an equally upset mole.

His frustration was growing, but his pride maintained him in his place. In Lee's case, a promise was as vital as water or air. There was no looking back.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura's heart jumped in her chest as a bad omen. "_You better be okay, Lee-san, wherever you are..." _ She had to give him credit: being so absurdly fast, he could be anywhere... and as TenTen had said, probably handling something too wide for his arms...

-------------------------------------------------------------

In the silence, a watercourse's rumor alerted him. After checking his surroundings, he jumped down, drank and filled his bottle. Food, rest, orientation and water were cardinal points of a shinobi in a mission.

But when he was done, Lee took one step backfrom the watercourse bank.

- Numa douten! (swamp tie)

As quick as always, Lee tried to jump to the trees' safety, but his foot was bound by what looked like seaweeds in a matter of seconds. He pulled it with both arms, trying not to panic.

_This style...__ I knew there was someone in this area! This is... the Numagakure ninjutsu..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter**** nine. One Fisted Marvel**

A strange group, the Swamp (Numagakure) one. Even trapped as he was, Lee kept his guard up, getting a good look at them. The shinobi looked quite common to him: it was the kunoichi which stood up in an odd way.

She was some years older than he was, maybe nineteen or twenty. Her mane was unkempt and ruffled, giving her the aspect of a wild cat. Her left arm was bandaged and circled with a chain: it seemed limp and lifeless. Lee felt a surge of pity: he knew what having a broken arm felt like. Her short hair was strawy yellow, with small amounts of whiteish hair. Her dressing style looked fairly Chinese and her pale brown eyes had something that made you feel uneasy. Like Gaara's eyes... lit with something unhealthy. 

- Okay, so you are from the Konoha shinobi lot, right? What are you carrying?

Lee felt an adrenaline rush. He was not used to fight against kunoichi, (TenTen did not count) and this one looked very eager to engage in battle. Though that arm...  
- More importantly, you should not be around with your arm like this.  
The girl grimaced mockingly.  
– None of your business it is. Come on, hold me whatever you've got, or you'll end up regretting it. You're caught into our playpen, so be nice and we'll spare you.

_"Gai-sensei, I never wanted to pick a fight with a kunoichi, but I promised you I was going to reach the final round and I will not fail you this time"_

In a quick move, Lee took out a kunai, slashing the Numa trap and his own sandal in the process. His frame came out of sight for a brief second and reappeared behind the girl, holding her healthy shoulder gently with his hand.

- I cannot hold out my mission to you. I am very sorry, but it is you who is handling me your charge.   
The girl looked back at him with a shrewd, malicious glint in her eyes. She outstreched her healthy arm backwards and got hold of Lee's hand with such force that he gasped.

_This is like sparring with Gai sensei... how can a kunoichi develop this strength in her hands? _He pressed back with all his might, and the expression on her face switched to wordless awe. Both tussled for a silent moment, then released without a word.

- Okay, you win – Lee was open-mouthed: none had won, in fact, their forces were equal. She turned round to meet his teammates, none of whom seemed to care about her injury, nor her fight.  
– By the way...  
She spoke gleefully, a big smile in her cattish face as she looked back at Lee. The boy was still considering his oustretched palm.

- ...I've got venom. Guess you're searching for something different, is my guess correct?-  
- I-it is – Lee gaped on her, calculating her chakra as she swept by. That had really hurt. Like playing hand games with a clone of himself... that, if he could make a clone of himself...  
- So it's useless to fight. I'll let you go now.  
- I did not ask for mercy! – Lee answered hotly.  
- Not mercy, you melon head. I'd love to settle this fight now, but I'd rather use my chakra to search for the other scroll. If you appreciate your Konoha team, you should do the same – 

The girl smiled deviously, there was something in the way she said "Konoha" that made Lee uneasy.  
– You better pass. I want to finish this fight in the finals.  
- So do I! - Lee shouted at her retreating back.

- They really don't call you the one fisted marvel for nothing... Mei-san- one of the other shinobi said, almost respectfully.  
- Oh really, do me a favor and shut the hell up – the girl spoke softly, but firmly, as they retreated and left.

Massaging his foot and picking the remains of his sandal, the Leaf Genin's eyes followed the four Swamp ninjas. The water-type shinobi were some of the most powerful, according to what Gai had taught him. But he had never heard of a kunoichi with such strength. Except maybe Sakura...

_One fisted marvel... She fights with just one fist! Now that is a handicap!_

A dog barked several times. Lee took out a kunai, but quickly stored it back in his pouch.  
- There you are!  
From a tree, down jumped Sakura, panting heavily.

– It took us... half an hour... to catch you. And that... with Akamaru... smelling you... What... in Kami's name... are you thinking?  
- Sakura-san... you should not have come... I am fine.

Lee swinged his foot and the sandal just fell.  
- Time to mend a sandal?  
- Time to search for a scroll, more like.  
- I'm captain now. And I say...  
- I am not taking noes now. I told you before.

The kunoichi smiled with malice.  
- I've had as many "noes" as you. And I'm following your example. No more damsel in distress, no more standing in the way. If fight time comes, then fight I will.

Both pairs of eyes locked. At the same level, or almost, since Lee still towered over Sakura for a whole head's worth. But it was not like before, when Sakura was behind him, at floor level. Now, both were looking into one another's eyes, standing up from their shinobi pride. 

Suddenly, Lee's voice broke the nightly silence, and his question had the distinct tone of a dèjà vu:  
- Why did you come just now?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ****Ten. Fast rewind, super forward.**

- I came in case you needed me to return the favor, but I can see you're all right.

Lee's mind rewinded. At that point, in the last exam, he had been aided by his own team, and by another different healing genious. Nothing like that was going to happen again, he vowed, and the situation had changed so much. Still, he couldn't help remembering the incredible consequences of him helping Sakura.

_- You cannot become a bigger idiot even if you try to! – An angry TenTen was still venting her ire at Lee, as the cloth she held against his ear came out soaked in blood.  
- I-I cannot argue with that, either... It is my fault I am like this, do not worry about my ear anymore.  
- Our chances narrow with every moment we stay inactive. I think you can understand that – Neji's reproach to an already downcast Lee was like overkill. – We have no one with medical skills in our team, and if you keep bleeding, you won't fight well and we'll lose our advantage.   
- Understand me, Neji, something had to be done...  
- That's the problem with you, Lee, you NEVER understand what your place is. You could have warned us, instead of taking three on one, acting like you're a skilled shinobi. Which you KNOW you are not._

Ignoring the impotent protest from Lee, Neji's eyes swept coldly from side to side.  
- Great, now we have company as well.

He stood in a Jyûken position. Two mildly surprised eyes looked back at him.  
- As expected from you. Calm down. I'm not here in the mood of fighting.  
- How do we know it's not a trap of yours?  
- Because for a Hyûga, fighting me would be a waste of time. Besides, I'm not carrying any scrolls with me.

Byakugan eyes scanned through the ninja's body.  
- That's true. So what do you want?  
- My team has both scrolls and we got separated in a scramble with Mist shinobi. I'm searching for them. that and, well, I happened to see the fight. I think your teammate has guts, he deserves I use my medical skills on him.

Kabuto Yakushi stood calmly in front of TenTen, her guard up, and walked on as calmly as a passer-by going for a walk. The kunoichi gasped in surprise.  
- We might have different teams, but we're still Konoha genin, right?  
Neji's cold all-seeing eyes didn't seem to agree.  
_**"That's the ninja who was beaten by the Sound wannabes earlier on. Was he testing them as we did before, acting weak just to play pretend? I can feel... he's no common Genin..."**___

Kabuto placed a chakra-glowing finger in Lee's ear, who squealed in pain.  
- It will hurt a bit, I'm cleaning it first, then I'll apply heat to mend it together.  
Sure enough, the Taijutsu expert started to squirm and scream, until the healer stopped, cleaning the blood-soaked tip into a piece of cloth. Extending his hand before Lee, he asked:

- Can you see my fingers? How many?  
- Five  
- Can you follow the movement?  
- Yes  
- Any retching?  
- N-none.  
- Feeling dizzy?  
- Not at all.  
- Jump up a branch and tell me what you feel.  
- I feel fine! – Lee called down, his speed returned to his fullest.

- You want something in exchange? – Neji was still considering Kabuto with distance   
- Just one thing. Can you point me where Uchiha Sasuke's group has gone?  
- Like we're telling you! They have been attacked once, you want to attack them too? - TenTen screamed out in anger.  
Kabuto smiled.  
- I know that. And I'm not going to attack them, they seem like they could do with a little healing too. While I'm looking for my team, it doesn't hurt to give some help, so most of the Konoha teams arrive to the next stage, does it? That will show the strength of our village.

- What are you talking about, Kabuto-san?- Lee interrupted.  
- The Hokage will explain that later. Now, a last advice. Whern you get them, don't open the scrolls out of curiosity. You will end up knocking yourselves up... I've seen lots of teams doing that very same thing, to see if they contain information to arrive safely to the tower. It has an hypnosis jutsu.  
- Thank y- Lee was interrupted by Neji, interposing himself between his team and the silver-haired youth.

- You're being too kind for someone who just wants to help. What exactly is your game?  
- You are harsh even for a Hyûga. What can I gain from helping you? It's not like I've come to steal your scroll, my team already has both. As I said, my only aim is to help others.  
- They went that way – TenTen pointed the medical ninja towards the direction Naruto's team had taken before.  
- Thank you, you're very kind. I can see yours is a team that will definitely pass, so see you! –

Kabuto jumped off and quickly swooshed out of sight.  
- Let's follow him.- Neji's command wasn't even fully stated before his Byakugan powered eyes swept around.  
- What's up, Neji?- TenTen noticed the prodigy wasn't moving.   
- We'll spare him... for now. Lee, you're all right? We need to get going.  
- Yosh!  
_**"He's no ordinary shinobi, but we cannot afford to lose any more time. If fate wants me to fight him later on, so be it" **___

Kabuto was smiling. Something was already concealed in his pouch, something worth much more than a simple scroll.

Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
- In an hour and a half, Kiba and TenTen will come to search for us. What if... we do _something_ before they arrive?

She inmediatly laughed playfully in front of an incredulous, blushing Rock Lee, who clearly thought his broken ear was messing up his senses.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11****. Search beyond.**

- S-Sa-Sakura san?

- What?

- W-wha-what did you JUST say?

- About we doing something? Well, why not? We still have an hour and a half to ourselves!

Lee's mind began to swim in tropical water. Unbelievable! So quickly! His Sakura-san was accepting him as a boyfriend!

- And this time, you have to be my backup.

POP goes the balloon. Green Beast down, none to go.

- Oh... yes... backup...

- What's up with you, Lee-san? I thought you wanted to find the item as much as I did! Let's show Kiba and TenTen who's second-best now!

- But-but they...

- Kiba always thinks he should be in command. And TenTen, well... – The youngster looked mutinuous. The medic ninja knew, by simple observation, that there was nothing between the weapon expert and his Taijutsu teammate. But still, Lee was protective towards his fellow kunoichi.

-... I hated the way she shook you in the previous exam.

- I fully deserved it. You are too good to me, even now.

- Shh! Cover!

Hiding in the nearby bushes, they spotted a Rock team coming their way. Perfect. Sheer physical work was what they were best at.

- No signs of other teams.Just how many got 'question' in this area? – a loud ninja barked, and Sakura was reminded forcibly of Naruto.

- We have three days from now to tell.

Four against two. Odds were against them, but how fitting, finding a team that apparently had what they needed.

- Here. Your sandal.

- Oh... I forgot...

- Try it on. Had to mend it with medical tape. I hope it's not too tight.

- Not at all. Captain Sakura-san, what is your plan?

So serious. Sakura wanted to laugh, but she stood her ground.

- I want you to do this...

Two round eyes met the end of her explanation.

- You sure!?

- Trust me.

- That, I always do... But please, be careful!

The last exam, he hjad said the same thing. _Correct that notion quick._

- Don't worry, I can take care of myself now.

As the Rock ninja complained loudly, a swoosh revealed that a new addition had joined them.

- Nothing against you, but we want your item. Please give it or we will have to fight.

The four shinobi exchanged satisfied glances.

- Well well, looks like it worked...

- It worked as a charm! The louder we were, the faster others would come and challenge us!

- RELEASE!

Lee and Sakura gasped in unison. A heavy rock over their heads was speeding down to smash them. The Taijutsu expert didn't doubt: outstretched hands, he caught the falling mass and stood holding it in his hands.

- I think – the kunoichi was scared to see a glint of ire in his eyes, as he panted holding the rock – that this... is YOURS!

He sent it flying towards his enemies, who evaded with shocked faces. Stones flew in from every direction, deftly punched back by Lee's arms and Sakura's fists. The stones grew in size and intensity, forcing both to use focus and strength on them. From beneath, explosive stones flew around.The two Leaf ninja had to use kunai and limbs to dispell them away.

The forest soil began to move, but even in that dancing carpet, Sakura was able to find a point to smash it and disrupt the onsurge of chakra.

While at it, one of the ninja, the leader it seemed, sped towards the green clad shinobi...

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

... only to meet a Konoha Shoufuu and a punch that deflected him towards Sakura. Her fingers were full of small needles, which she shot at the Rock ninja. The shinobi fell to the floor, losing consciousness.

- I put aconite, a shinobi flower, on those needles. A natural poison. If you don't want to die like he will, hand us your item.

As she spoke, the ninja on the floor began to twitch and shout in pain. His teammates, paralyzed of fear, stood doubting about what to do.

- I don't want to die – said one of the Rock ninja. – Those two stopped whatever we threw at them. I quit... here.

- Clever disguise, so you were the true leader. – Sakura answered, looking at the most silent of the four, picking the item up and examining it to avoid traps. Lee was still, Tan sau ready to attack.

– Sakura-san, let them take their comrade to safety. We got what we wanted, it is enough.

- Sure. – Not for a moment, Sakura lowered her needles. Lee looked at her with concern. Was that the fragile kunoichi he fell in love with? Could she, a healer ninja, be a cold-blooded killer?

The Rock ninja took their unconscious and twitching comrade, under those two pair of unmerciful eyes. Also Sakura was concerned. She was sure she saw a magenta glint in Lee's eyes. What could it possibly mean?

She couldn't find out. The three remaining shinobi countered as soon as she lowered her needles. And Sakura saw something she hadn't seen before. A rageful, almost bloodshed-y Lee, attacking with all his might and ire. One arm cracked, and she knew he was using Gouken, powered by one of the Gates. Then a leg, and the howls and cries of the injured Rock nins were enough for her to...

- STOP!! LEE-SAN!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!

There was no need to embrace him, like Sasuke. Lee held his heart with one hand and it stopped as quickly as it had started. All the enemies, in different states of injury, were on the grass.

_This forest... it has something as evil as its name..._

- Sorry... to scare you, Sakura-san. But I cannot bear someone... attacking you anymore.

As Sakura checked on her fateful teammate, she deplored not having Byakugan. Whatever had woken in Lee's gentle, naïve heart, it was something as horrible and scary as Sasuke's cursed seal.

- I am okay. You do not need to worry.

- You really... scared me. Never do that again. Please promise.

- Uh... Sakura-san, I cannot promise what I did without knowing...

Two swooshes put them in alert, again. But Akamaru yapped again, and it was clear it was a friendly yap.

- Oh, so there you were!

- What happened, you two?

Panting, Lee pointed to Sakura. The kunoichi showed the scroll with a triumphant grin, as the Beautiful Green Beast stated, another big smile on his lips:

- TenTen... Kiba-kun... let us just... say that... you barely... missed all our youthful fun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 1****2. InstinctiveLee**

- You REALLY poisoned that shinobi, Sakura-san?

The pink-haired lauged heartily.

- Aconyte IS venomous, but just the root. It's also a very good painkiller and anesthetic, which is the use I put it up to. So no harm done, really... save that he might sleep soundly for a good two days. I don't like to attack others but I believe I have to outgrow my fears.

- What happens, Kiba? – TenTen stopped to see the Inuzuka sweeping the area with his eyes.

The dog-boy sniffed and stopped. Akamaru whined.

- We're very close, but... there is a barrier of some sort here. I can't put my finger on it, but I'm sure it's genjutsu.

Sakura picked up grass and smelled it.

- Henbane...

- Pardon?

- No time! Quick! Take this and stuff it up your noses! – The medic-nin took out some ear-plugs and soaked them into a small bottle.

- Agh, this smells AWFUL! – Kiba almost barked – My nose in on fire!

– Hush! Breath only by your noses, everyone! Now, hold my shoulder, Lee-san, TenTen, hold on Lee-san, Kiba, hold on TenTen. Close your eyes and follow me... I hope this works... KAI!

The dispelling sign cleared Sakura's path, as she advanced slowly, feeling the slightly rough brush of Lee's fingers on her back and shoulders. Her mind was concentrated in her goal, getting the group past the Henbane curtain and to the tower. But also, she asked herself what was that awful magenta shade on Lee's pure, black, innocent eyes. She'd have to check further...

A slightly slurred laugh broke the silence.

- Heheheheh... heheh...

- Lee-san! Don't laugh! You'll inhale...

- OH NO! OUT OF THE WAY, SAKURA! ALL OF YOU, KEEP AWAY FROM LEE!

With a quick swooch, the three shinobi broke contact. Lee's lids were half closed, he staggered in place, ready to attack them. His usually winsome, naive smile was gone, as he shouted "ACHOOOO! with all his lungs.

- What the HELL was that? And WHAT did you put into the noseplugs!!?? – bellowed TenTen.

- It was Henbane smoke, it drives people mad and easy to attack. One known antidote is sweet wine.

- I should've known! We need to fend him AWAY while we get out of the genjutsu!

A drunken chuckle alerted them of Lee's swift appearance above them. Kiba grunted, feeding Akamaru a soldier pill. The puppy sprang to height, towering well over Kiba's head. feet. With a brush of his tail, he shot Lee away several yards.

- I can't believe I have to use this! – TenTen was angrier than anyone ever saw her, as she unwrapped another scroll and a big iron ball appeared. - Get in, before he comes back!

- But he can break the iron... – objected Sakura, as a loud shout signalled Lee's comeback.

- Where the f$$&ck are ya hiding hic bunch of frrreeaakkksss?

- Is THAT Lee?!

- Unfortunatedly yes! – TenTen made some hand signs and several chakra seals wrapped the ball – There, he cannot attack us now... Chakra barrier.

She heard a thud and a wood-breaking sound. Blinded by genjutsu, Lee was smashing unexistant trees, as well as...

- Someone's yelping.

- That was clever. Using henbane as a distraction... to drive us crazy I hope they don't have something else...

- Seems like Lee's smashing them as well. – stated TenTen. A pained scream and the sound of broken bones startled Sakura.

- If I don't stop him, he'll kill someone...

- They had it coming – Kiba seemned unconcerned.

_You don't understand..._

This time, Lee yelped. Sakura threw herself to the ball's opening.

- It's of no use. Only I can open it.

A rough, strained, angry voice came out of Sakura's throat.

- Then do that, or I'll break it with my bare hands!

_And I thought she didn't like him..._

- There you go...

Sakura only had to run a couple steps. Lee was panting, a clean cut on one of his arms, and seemed completely cured of his drunken state. Enemies were crunched all around him.

_One, two, three..._

- Slow to count, girl.

A Spring country shinobi held a kunai to her throat, turning fast to one side to avoid putting his back to them.

- Now, hold out your item so we can check it.

Sakura looked at Lee with silent denial. His eyes were shining magenta-ish, as he stood up fiercely. The enemy nin saw him too, and made a hand sign, without releasing the grip on Sakura.

- Suiton: Mikon Touza! (Wild Current)

Lee gritted his teeth. He had always been terrible at chakra control-release, so it took him a lot of his first two weeks (and that, with Gai training him) to be able to jump from tree to tree. A Suiton closing over was going to make him drown.

But there was Sakura.

"Hard work is nothing..."

- ... if I do not believe in myself!

Head still aching from the Suiken, ignoring the cut on his arm, Team Gai's underachiever jumped up, landing on the Suiton as solidly as if it was a tree branch. In a swoosh, he was gone. His eyes were shining as he gave a swift look at Sakura and reappeared behind the Spring shinobi.

His bandages shot out of his arms, flung around the enemy's neck and as he yanked, he bellowed an angry OURAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! In shock, his teammates watched the shinobi release Sakura, as a crack revealed Lee had broken his neck

And she ran. She ran as Lee's bandages flew out of his prey, his eyes still shining. She ran towards him, past him, not hearing Kiba and TenTen's shouts. She held his heart with one hand, the other holding the soft spot on top of his skull and rubbing it.

He looked up, his vision blurred, the magenta shade vanishing.

He saw the fear in Kiba and TenTen's eyes.

He felt the brush of Sakura's hand over his chest and blushed, trying to move away but at the same time not wanting to.

He felt uneasy, unclean, torn as a doll. More even than when he woke up in the hospital and fell to the floor while trying to stand up.

- Thanks Kami. – Kiba snorted the earplugs out of his nose and rubbed it, his eyes as shocked as when he saw Gaara killing the Rain shinobi. - The tower is here, let's get in quick.

Lee, his mind as blurred as his vision, disengaged himself from Sakura, his head lowered, and walked towards the entrance. His teammates exchanged concerned and awed looks. There was more to Lee than just his hidden techniques.

And Sakura's heart ached. As she never thought it would, after Sasuke departed.

------------------------

_**Notes: **__**I drew finally Lee's eyes. They surprised even me.**_

Unexpected chapter, people, it came out of my mind as I remembered that around the tower, other teams were waiting. Henbane is a poisonous bean from a plant, also known as Stinking Nightshade. It causes hallucination and madness. It can be countered drinking alcohol or coffee, but I picked the inhaling noseplug thing after reading about Harry Windsor's exploit. _**Seemed to be more... realistic. Poor Lee**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12. Return to basics.

A huge-sized Akamaru was the means of transport they used to get to the goal. Just a few jumps and they were on the top-most part of the tower.  
- ...And the soldier pills have been modified to help Akamaru to grow like this. I'm still grateful to Hana, she said she only wanted me to become Chûnin as a thank-you.  
Kiba seemed to talk as a way of distracting his mind from the view they all had in their irises. Lee. Lee killing a rival shinobi. Lee with magenta eyes. Lee... of all people...

Sakura was silent, absent. TenTen was looking at her with concern. And Lee... his eyes were closed and his fists were, too. Hurling their tired bodies into the hall, thery passed another knot of ninja and slowly went into their room. Lee saw, with a pang in his heart, the wild-looking girl stepping past him, towards another door. She was looking at her with quite a deal of interest, her eyes full of that cold, unhealthy look.

Sakura's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She was reading a sign on the wall.

_- "Every wound is cured with the same thing that caused it. Every shinobi grows with the scars he receives, with the hardships in battle, with the pain and satisfaction, with the duty fulfilled. If a drop of one twin helps the other to heal, and the question solves the answer, the final door will open in front of you"_  
- Ah, riddles, too old for them – yawned Kiba.  
- Same as before. It's a message for those aspiring to become Chûnin. – TenTen remarked.

Sakura opened one tip of the item and read aloud. She opened the other scroll and read it over.

_"C'mon, Gai-sensei, come out, we have to talk..." _

As the last sentence echoed around, a foul smoke made the four of them gag and cough.  
Out of which poofed... Kakashi.

- What? Kakashi-sensei? And arriving early? I thought it'd be Gai-sensei!  
The silver-haired jounin drop-sweated.  
- _Ano..._ You really are happy to see me, huh, Sakura?  
- Not this time around – the pink-haired growled.  
- Well, I'm here to congratulate you on passing the second part of the exam. You were succesful in joining both parts of the required information and bringing it back; this proves you're in condition to fulfill a difficult mission even with little concrete clues. As you know, now you're required to go down to the arena to be sorted for combat.

- _That's all?_ – Sakura was seething.  
- _Maaa..._ You seem to be in a hurry, Sakura...  
– I am, actually! – she hissed, trying to avoid being heard. - Will you point me to Gai sensei? I Need To Talk To Him **NOW**!

That was the Sakura Kakashi had learned to cope with. Lately, many traits of Tsunade were passed onto her student, and she was as impatient and rough as the slug princess. He knew better than to ask what on earth Sakura wanted with his self-proclaimed rival, he just showed her where he was.

Not surprisingly, outside that very same tower. Sakura was puzzled.  
_Why? Did he know something and preferred to look from a distance?_

Pointers given, the kunoichi rushed out without saying any further word. She was pained to leave his own sensei in that fashion, scratching the top of his flame-like head, but she ached to know. No one knew Lee better than Gai, so he must have at least seen the magenta eyes sometime earlier.

She ran into a corner, a door showing the magnificent veranda, and there stood Gai, the bulk of his strong body leaning forward, his eyelids half closed. So absent... seemingly so worried... Her first impulse won over the rationality of her urgent question.

- Sensei! Why didn't you greet us in the first place!? TenTen and Lee are your students!  
- Ah, Sakura – the jounin smiled at his rival's student, who panted for breath. – Well... I declined to receive you all... Lee might be dissappointed, but I don't want to damage him anymore...

Sakura understood those half words. Gai was keeping his distance to avoid the same fatal error which almost costed Lee his life: push-overish overconfidence. Last time, the boy had pushed himself harder, not only for his dream, but because he didn't want to deceive his sensei.  
- Uh... well. But there's no time for that! Sensei... have you seen something... strange in Lee-san's eyes?  
- Strange? – Narrow eyes became narrower in concentration.  
Until it hit him...

_Beautiful Death, people called her. It wasn't for nothing._

Gai's eyes widened in dawning comprehension. But before he could answer, he gave out a gasp. Sakura didn't need to turn to know Lee had made his entrance.

- Gai-sensei... – the jounin's eyes were fixed in his bandages, blood-stained and dirty. - I passed, as I promised you. You need not to worry.  
- A-are you hurt, Lee?  
His Genin's round eyes fixed upon the bandages, then over Sakura, then on the floor.  
- No – he spoke softly – I am not proud of saying this, but I had to injure someone... to protect someone else.

Gai looked at Sakura in a way the cherry blossom hadn't seen since he jumped into the arena to save Lee's life. His eyes were a mix of cold fury, defiance and will to protect. It wasn't aimed at her, but Sakura knew why Gaara had acted so strange, under such a look.

_Whenever she saw him in danger, she resorted to that particular killing jutsu._

_"I had to injure someone... to protect someone else"_

_That jutsu... bloodline... whatever... it has awakened... _

- Uhhh... sorry, I don't want to interrupt further – Sakura got her answer from the looks Gai gave her, him and the wall in front.  
- Sakura-san...  
- No, it's okay. We'll talk about that technique _later_, Sakura. I'll send Lee along with you all in a minute, okay?

"Later" sounded like "I'm not going to tell you". Sakura stepped out, avoiding Lee's frantic eyes, stepping out, leaving...

_First Sasuke-kun... then Naruto... now Lee... why? Why do my friends always have to suffer, and I'm unable to heal their pain?_

Gai coughed to attention. Lee's eyes focused back on his teacher and mentor.

- You have to get a grip on yourself. I don't want more injuries, did I make that clear?  
- Yessir! – the familiar military salute passed from student to teacher.  
- You know... I want to reach the end of my youth watching you turn into the ninja you aim to be. So you better take care of yourself!

The boy's eyes filled with tears. Gai felt an onsurge of pain in his heart. Maybe that would be the last time he'd see his little student embracing him and crying into the sunset...  
_He's grown up so much... who knows if we'll be parting ways, after this exam..._

Gripping his shoulder., he smiled, feeling his own cheeks overflow with prideful tears.  
- Just do your best. Don't push yourself... you might have a chance again if this doesn't succeed.  
Lee shook his head, drying his tears.  
- Now or never.  
His eyes met Gai's. There was fire in the bottom of those pupils, and the older ninja felt reassured. Nothing could go wrong now.

- Uh, sensei?  
- Yes?  
- Did Sakura-san tell you why she would not look at me in the eyes?

Gai froze. He managed to pull out a smile and reply, in the most convincent of ways:  
- Ahhh! How little you know about that youthful thing called love! That's just because she's overwhelmed at your youthful beauty.

The Genin's mouth turned into an "O" of understanding , his cheeks turning pinker than her hair.  
– I see! So that means she starts to like me! Thank you, sensei! As usual, you are AWESOME!  
He bowed at Gai, turned an left. The jounin heaved a sigh. Boy, good thing Lee was not only cute, but also gullible.

That adorable dork known as Lee hadn't taken into account that his handsome boyly features were not attractive for TenTen or Kiba either. Because it wasn't just Sakura who would avoid his eyes...

Gai knew that the only thing he could do was to wait for the exams to end and then check further. Restraining Lee would prove a terrible idea... even for him. He understood the decision Kakashi took for Sasuke in the last exam they attended. Lee wasn't going to quit. Not now, at least.

He looked over the veranda. Other teams came back. The peace he felt in watching them come back safely filled him... until he head the shouts of two ANBU perched in a nearby tree.

- Gai-san! Please call Anko-san, there are two dead in the eastern gates!  
- I see. I'll call her up right now.  
- Maybe you'll need to come, too. It seems... they were injured with some kind of Gouken technique.

In that precise moment, Gai's eyes could easily rival Lee's as for the roundness.  
- Coming... as soon as I find Anko...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter ****fourteen. A bond made of resolve. **

Lee looked down at the arena, his eyebrows almost narrowing his eyes to one third of their circumference. Gai observed his bandaged hand gripping hard the barrier, perceived the cold sweat that dripped from his forehead, his own mind still troubled by the earlier images which swarmed through his mind.

Blood spilled everywhere. Throats ripped by monsterish hands. Killed with incredible force. Anko's eyes widening could only mean one thing. This kind of killing was well over the level of a Genin.

- Orochimaru? – he asked, his voice going raspy and shallow.  
- Not him. This resembles something done by... you know better than me.

Gai gasped. Anko worked with Ibiki. And Ibiki had a certain subordinate Gai knew very, very well... That reference meant only one thing. This was not from living's realm. This was, clearly, something outside their reach. 

If the student didn't recognize the mark of her former jounin sensei, it was a clear sign that there was no snake creeping.   
Rather, a growing little dragon...

- According to ANBU, your kids were in this area. Better ask them directly.

Indeed, TenTen's first instinct to approach their sensei didn't quite surprise him, but she had problems to find the words. Amid the confused words of the weapon expert, as well as Sakura's, he gathered something was awfully wrong with Lee.

He thought that the wiser thing to do was to stop the Genin now that he could. The words he had spoken with Sandaime and Ninkame came clear into his mind. The boy wasn't a danger... his Lee wasn't a killer... could it be possible that something had messed with the power restraints within him?

One thing was sure. Lee would never quit, even if he told him to. He knew him too well, after all he had vouched...

He closed his eyes, as a memory crossed his mind. 

_Seven years back. Teachers Council was almost finished, save for...  
- And now, we have to discuss the permanent case. Is he showing any improvement?  
- None at all. His chakra abilities are inexistent, it would be better for him if we cancelled his admission for the following year._

-Let me warn you, in doing so, you will commit the greatest mistake of your lives.

Maito Gai jumped into the teachers room. His interruption was not welcome, but the teachers were mostly chûnin, and a jounin was technically a superior in rank. Plus, no one wanted to provoke Gai... 

- We're discussing a student that has absolutely no ability for two of the three ninja skills.

- I know who he is – interrupted the jounin. Many of the Chûnin teachers exchanged glances... Kakashi's eternal rival seemed more serious and no-nonsense than ever before. – I have seen him training outside Academy hours, practising the jutsus he's not able to do, pushing himself to strive and suceed. I doubt any of you ever worked that hard... if you took the sweat that kid drips every single day, in a year he would've filled an ocean. Go ahead, cancel his Academy admission... you will have a frustrated child with crushed dreams. Being a jounin, I can't intervene directly in an academy student's upbringing, as stated by the academy rules, but I can tell you that cancelling his admission is a bad idea.

- This boy has no ability whatsoever – started one of the teachers.  
But he was left talking to open air. Gai moved faster than anyone in the room.

Before the statement was over, he had already reached for a shattered file in one corner of a book shelf, flipped it open with two fingers, then opened a file and thrust it onto the table with a smash.

- Can someone read the statement under that file?  
- "This boy has no ability whatsoever" – Iruka read outloud, while the other Chûnin looked perplexed – "Ninjutsu below standards... Genjutsu abilities below par... Weak taijutsu..." Gai-senpai... this is a very old file, how did you know...

- Read the following pages – the thunderous order caused many eyes to blink. Iruka turned the page without objecting.  
- "Graduated from the academy, honor medal" That was an old merit badge... for achieving improvements.  
Other voices added to the choir.

- But... This file refers to the years right before the Kyûbi...there was a shortage of shinobi and he could've graduated, but not survived... good lord, look at these stats...  
- Who knows what happened to that boy after that...so many died within their first year as Genin.

Gai snorted and chuckled, amid the confused faces of the teachers.  
- Isn't that obvious? You are talking to that boy. 

-Lee...

The boy didn't raise his head at first. He was absent-mindedly looking towards the arena. Two dear faces: Sakura, her pink hair flying around, and Gai, hgis dark eyes shining of pride, filled his pupils. The veranda crunched under his bandages, as he gripped it tight.

"I cannot afford to fail again. Not this once, I have to be true to what I promised to Gai-sensei, become stronger for Sakura-san and be of use when Naruto-kun comes back."  
- Lee!  
This time, the Genin turned round. His eyes were as serious and dark as ever.  
- Do your best, but don't overdo it. Remember I made a promise and I intend to accomplish my end of the deal.  
- That is the reason why I have to win without hurting myself, sensei... I will not walk out on a stretcher, that I pro-

Before he could stretch out his thumb, Gai grabbed his hand and closed it into a fist.  
- I believe you. I don't want you to promise that. First, because I believe in you and I know you're going to win. Second, because I want you to live... and third, uh, Tsunade-sama wanted to kill me when I told her you were in the exams again.  
So either way, I'm a goner! Hahaha!

The Jounin started to laugh and Lee felt that confidence that always filled him whenever his sensei was around. He always knew how to make him feel at ease.

However, as he smiled and prepared to answer with a "Yosh!", he caught Sakura's distraught eyes, searching for a dark sun in the horizon of his own ebony pupils.

And for once, his "Yosh!" sounded less youthful than it should.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter ****fifteen. Promise that breaks promise **

The teams gathered militarily in the arena, in fours.The speech, now delivered by Tsunade, echoed in the young ninjas's hearts, as the memory of Sandaime Sarutobi floated around.

The loved old 'Professor' had been there the previous year, and his children were there, in their way to become respected, high-level ninja. Now, his student was Hokage, and the speech about sacrifice, comradeship, selflessness and obedience to one's village made even more sense, after the previous year's events.

Lee's eyes were fixed in Tsunade, yet his mind was stuck in a memory.  
His tiny self, watching admiringly the back of Gai's jacket.  
The green vest as he walked away from him, became a target, a goal, a mirage.  
And his dream was the kunai that would center the target, driving him closer to the image he wanted his mirror to reflect.  
His sensei.

That jacket meant the passage from mere Genin to Chûnin, but also, meant he was a step closer to becoming like Gai.  
He had never felt that determined to leave the arena wearing it.  
And his round eyes shifted slightly to catch Sakura's nodding over her master's words.  
Also for her. To protect and care for her.

The prelim combats begun, as two Konoha teams, one from Numa, Suna, Tsuchi and Ame passed the stage, twenty-four were still there up and fighting. Hinata was taken over by a Suna nin. Ino couldn't make it past a Tsuchi ninja. TenTen passed with some difficulty over a rival from Numa. Chouji failed against an Amegakure shinobi. Others forfaited and some were driven to draw.

A battered Tsuchi shinobi was taken out, after a non-stop beating from the Numagakure One-Fisted-Marvel. Both Gai and Lee looked into that fight closely. The girl used a variety of Swamp ninjutsu, but her last, definitive punch was a taijutsu move that sent her enemy headfirst into a moving swamp.  
Gai frowned, making Lee gulp. That move was one he knew far too well, but where had he first seen it?

As the sorting system declared Kiba was to confront Shino, Gai caught a silver-haired figure moving towards him with the corner of his eye. He huffed a little: what was with him and his hipness now?

- Gai...  
- Hm?  
- I hope you've taught Lee-kun something different from the Gates this time.  
- Since when my student's training is matter of your concern? – Gai's tone was dangerous, but Kakashi wasn't fooled by his roughness.  
- Oh, if you want to know... since the last exam – The only visible eye of the Copy ninja was closed, which suggested he was smiling.  
- So be it. I **never** question the fact that you taught Chidori to a student you weren't even sure was worth it.

_Touché._ The Copy Ninja lowered his head. That was proof that Gai was really angry, he wasn't one to face Kakashi with the failure he had with Sasuke. And the ultimate proof that he played safe, was his inmediate reply.

- Eh, Kakashi... sorry for that. I should mind what I say... but when it comes to Lee I'm always a tad touchy, you should know that by now.  
- No, you are right.  
- No, I'm not. Who could have known...  
- I did that knowingly. His hate and anger were always in him.  
- I can understand, not that I don't know what you talk about. Well, Neji is different, but it took him so much time to get over his burden, and even now, I'm not half sure he has fully shouldered it.

-Not quite. I'd say, his rivalry with Lee-kun was not like Sasuke and Naruto. – Kakashi lowered his voice so as not to startle Sakura, he knew she became upset whenever her teammates were named.  
- I guess not – Gai was speaking slowly – Lee took it seriously though, as you could see. And Neji always pushed forward, so Lee was a welcome feedback for himself pushing his training to his limits. That made Neji a worthy, honorable rival, even being so different in style and personality...

The green-clad jounin paused to watch Shino's final move over Kiba. The Aburame boy surrounded his teammate with a wasp wall, separating master and dog, taking away their oxygen and concentrating carbon dioxide inside.  
Both Kiba and Akamaru fainted in less than a minute.  
As they were carried out, Gai finished the sentence.

- ...but then, you can't compare them to mine.  
- Correct. Your students never tried to kill themselves. They knew when to stop.  
- That's because, despite their own suffering, Lee and Neji are not like Naruto and Sasuke. They got to work together and to bear each other since the very first day, for the sake of each other's dream. Your two have gone through a hatred and bloodshed my two boys cannot even imagine, that's why they're angstier.

Both jounin raised their heads absent-mindedly. It could be the turn of either of their remaining students. Kakashi gave a sideways glance towards a very nervous Sakura, Gai couldn't help to notice Lee was fidgeting, rolling his bandages around his hands.

_Plip. Plip. Plip. Plip._

"Please let it be me! Please let it be me!"

"I must be ready... I just hope Lee-san's okay"

The machine stopped. And a loud gasp, in unison, echoed into the arena.

**ROCK LEE**

Vs.

HARUNO SAKURA

Lee's knees seemed to falter.  
Sakura gave out a cry.  
What on earth was this?

Gai looked at his pupil with serious concern, while Kakashi closed Icha Icha so loudly, several necks outstretched.

- Lee, remember – Gai's voice was low, cautious.- Just do your best.  
The Beautiful Green Beast's heavy breathing was the only sound that ensued. Gathering his resolve, he saluted his sensei bringing himself up to attention, then jumped into the familiar arena. Sakura jumped after him, pushing herself to make eye-contact with Lee.

Genma beckoned both to the center of the arena. Gai fisted his hands. Kakashi lifted his eye cover. Both were tense and alert: in that field, the dreams of their students would collide.  
And one would end destroyed.

- If you're both ready, begin.

Lee jumped back. With a quick movement, he loosened his weights from his ankles and took them off his legs, kicking them as soccer balls away from the battlefield. Then he... held still. He knew Sakura was now proficient at taijutsu and strong enough to try a mid-range attack. But the pink-haired kunoichi was seriously looking at him, her mind troubled and blank...

What promise would he hold?

Protecting her til his dying day...  
or becoming a strong shinobi, whom his sensei could smile at with pride?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen. Here Goes Nothing.**

She didn't have time to figure out. With a piercing cry, Lee sped towards her. He started doing kicks at a normal speed, the kind she could counter easily. Curiously, he didn't use Konoha Senpuu, which took Sakura quite aback: she had quite counted he would use that kick.

After a series of frontal kicks aimed to her solar plexus, he finally shouted "Konoha Senpuu!", allowing his platonic love to raise the guard.

And Sakura jumped, not upwards... but backwards. She made a complex somersault flip and slid back, her back arched, a hand touching the floor. Lee, in front of her, had his Tan-Sau at the ready. His eyes were now full of that look Gai so often had in his eyes. A you-are-promising-but-not-there-yet sort of stare.

Sakura felt humiliated, he was holding back and he didn't even seem to break a sweat. _I'll teach you to mess with me holding back, Lee-san! _

She flipped forward, trying to hit him with all her might, her fist arched, raised and anxious to hit. Lee did a backflip and stood in the battleground statue's fingertips. He was smiling.

"She has gone a long way to reach this level. But this fight is not about strength. I can almost feel there is a different tension here"   
Tsunade was looking down at the two young ninjas she knew so well, wondering about the strange feeling she harbored in her chest. Just who would win, there?

- Sakura is too lucky, Kakashi. As you can see, my Lee is holding back. Had he used his full strength, she'd be at the ground begging for mercy.  
- Don't understimate Sakura: knowing Tsunade-sama, you haven't seen anything yet.  
- I know. Now, with Lee holding back, she'll be piqued and risk more. I'm sure she will unleash her all, and knowing Hokage-sama, I hope Lee is ready to counter _that_...  
_... but I trust he will..._

Just then, Sakura's palms glowed intensely blue. Lee's eyes bulged. This was the attack he had seen her use before, the needle-like medical jutsu.

He had to end this up quick. Lee searched for his sensei and Gai, this time, didn't nod or say anything.  
"Lee, this time it's your battle. You have to judge your rival, and act as a result"

The green-clad Genin moved around as Sakura began throwing small acupuncture needles at him. No problem, he could dodge them easily. Only when he saw her chakra creating a cluster of needles, almost a cloud, he resorted to Konoha Dai Senpuu to send them flying away. 

It was Sakura's turn to smile at him.  
Lee's courage returned: she trusted him, and understood he was not going to hurt her to reach his goal. He was not Sasuke, after all...  
But still, this was the Chûnin exam. And only one should pass.

What to do?

Then, it clicked.

Lee half-lowered his head and chuckled softly to himself. Gai's eyes widened: what was he thinking?!  
"The Primary Lotus", he said to himself.

With a wide smile, the Green Beast bit on his bandages, which unzipped themselves from his arms with a weezing sound.  
- LEE!!! – Gai's shout of despair almost froze his pupil.

- You said it was my battle, Gai sensei. – was the serene answer. – Please understand and allow this move of mine.

The jounin, eyes wide, held to dignity by a narrow hair. His anguish was on par with the one he felt when he learned his student had taken the saké by mistake.  
- You can kill her and damage yourself! Stop, Lee...!

Gai's cry died in his throat. His Genin was not still anymore, he had opened the first gate and was going on to Sakura... But it wasn't the Omote Renge attack... he circled her as if he was going to do...

_"Kamisama, no... Lee, not the the Ura Renge!"_


End file.
